Othello
by flllora
Summary: On dit de lui qu'il n'est pas normal, qu'il y a un truc qui déraille dans sa tête. Je ne conteste pas, c'est vrai. Mais moi, je m'intéresse à autre chose, à savoir qui est le fou d'entre nous. Lui, ou moi qui tombe amoureux d'un homme qui n'existe pas ?


Amis du soir, bonsoir ! Amis de la nuit, ouistiti ! /pan/ ("Commence bien toi.")

Je me lance dans un texte un peu spécial, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire, donc au final... Voilà voilà. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est aucunement scientifique et que Sabo n'est pas médecin et s'y connait autant que moi dans l'domaine. C'est à dire très peu. Pour le titre, c'est en rapport à un jeu oû les jetons ont deux faces, tout simplement. Et cette histoire contient du yaoi. T'aimes pas, la croix en haut à droite de l'écran est ton amie ! La flèche tout à gauche aussi, comme tu l'sens /pan/

Bien sûr, One Piece n'est pas et ne sera jamais à moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que ça appartient à Oda. Qui évidemment, veut pas prêter. Tss èwé

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Qu'est ce que ce gamin fiche là sans déconner ? Ce quartier craint, clairement, surtout la nuit. Tout le monde le sait. Au moins un meurtre par jour dans le coin. Mais lui, il se promène tranquillement, s'amusant à courir après un chat, s'enfonçant dans des ruelles sombres et étroites, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il joue, insouciant comme un enfant. Je ne peux réprimer un sourire devant ça, et décide de le suivre, histoire de m'assurer qu'il ne se retrouve pas dans les ennuis. Je soupire devant ma montée d'héroïsme à la con, avant de sortir du bar et de suivre plus ou moins discrètement ce petit brun qui m'intrigue. À qui il ne faut pas trente secondes pour se retrouver dans les emmerdes. Et c'est pas avec son petit poids plume qu'il va s'en sortir face à l'autre baraqué qui lui fait fasse. Je m'apprête à intervenir, avant de me figer.

Il vient de se passer quoi là sans déconner ? L'adolescent est maintenant à califourchon sur le type, et je vois clairement la lame d'un couteau briller au niveau de sa gorge. Il s'amuse à le promener sur son cou et le reste de son corps, avant de souffler, prédateur :

"Essaye encore une fois de l'approcher, et j'te jure que tu vas comprendre le sens du mot douleur. T'as d'la chance qu'il veuille pas que j'tue mon gros."

Le type sous lui pousse un gémissement pitoyable, avant de perdre connaissance d'un coup extrêmement bien placé. Le gosse se relève, avant de se tourner vers moi et de lancer, un grand sourire sur son visage :

"Merci d'avoir voulu le protéger, c'est cool de ta part, surtout qu'ça craint ici. Tu t'appelles ?"

Je marque un temps d'arrêt avant de répondre. "Le" ? Pourquoi il emploie ce mot ? C'est lui que je viens de sauver, personne d'autre. Ça me perturbe un peu, mais comme toujours, ma curiosité naturelle prend le dessus, et je réponds en lui tendant la main :

"Sabo.

\- Enchanté Sabo ! Lance-t-il joyeusement en la serrant. J'm'appelle Ace.

\- Sympa comme prénom. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure sinon ?

\- C'pas moi, c'est Luffy. Ce gamin est trop suicidaire, pas croyable. S'exaspère-t-il, tandis que je comprends de moins en moins la situation. J'serai pas là, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait en train de retapisser le trottoir cet idiot.

\- Luffy ?

\- Mon adorable crétin de petit frère. Toujours à s'attirer des ennuis. Et si y en a pas, il en crée."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en entendant ça, et lui aussi, avant qu'il ne se calme d'un coup, comme ça, sans raison. Il me fixe longuement sans rien dire, et je finis par l'interroger, intrigué :

"Ace ? Y a un truc qui va pas ?

\- Ace ? C'est mon nii chan. Moi c'est Luffy ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

\- Mais il y a trente secondes, tu disais que...

\- Tu parlais pas à moi, tu parlais à Ace, c'pour ça. C'est lui qui me protège quand j'ai un problème. D'ailleurs..."

Il se tait pendant quelques secondes, grimace, avant de marmonner :

"Il dit que j'dois te proposer de t'offrir un verre pour te remercier. Tu veux ?

\- Pourquoi pas." Souris-je.

J'accepte surtout par curiosité envers lui. Ça m'intrigue franchement. Clairement, il est malade, schizophrène même en suivant le peu de connaissance que j'ai, mais il a l'air de très bien vivre avec. Son autre personnalité n'a pas l'air trop dangereuse, même si un tantinet agressive comme vu tout à l'heure. Reste à savoir s'il l'a complètement inventée ou s'il s'est inspiré de quelqu'un de déjà existant.

On arrive dans un bar d'un quartier moins mal famé, même si le nom indique le contraire. Le bar de l'arnaque. Qui serait assez dingue pour entrer là dedans ? À part le gamin près de moi évidemment.

Un chocolat chaud. C'est trop mignon. Je le vois bouder un coup sans raison, et je bois une gorgée de ma bière avant de l'interroger :

"J'peux savoir pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

\- Ace se fout d'moi avec mon chocolat ! Il dit que c'est pour les gamins ! Mais c'pas ma faute si j'aime pas l'café !

\- C'est vrai que c'est mignon le chocolat chaud..." Balancé-je, l'air de rien.

Il hurle au complot, tout en tentant de me pousser de mon tabouret, alors que j'éclate de rire. Je chahute un peu avec lui, avant de reprendre mon sérieux en voyant l'heure.

"Luffy... Tu devrais pas être chez toi à cette heure ?"

Il détourne le regard, restant obstinément muet. J'insiste un peu, et il finit par avouer, dans un murmure presque inaudible :

"J'ai fugué.

\- Des problèmes avec ta famille ?

\- Je... Papa dit que je suis malade. Je l'adore et tout, mais je supporte pas qu'il dise ça. Alors j'suis parti."

Il a les mains crispés sur sa tasse, et toute joie s'est envolée de son visage. Clairement, il est pas stable mentalement, et pas tout seul dans sa tête. Mais est-ce qu'on peut réellement dire à un adolescent qu'il est malade et qu'on doit le soigner, surtout alors qu'il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir envie ?

Je le vois pouffer, avant de murmurer faiblement :

"T'es con nii chan."

En plus, il a tellement l'air de tenir à cette personne, qui lui redonne son sourire plein de soleil, dont je suis déjà tombé sous le charme. Je me relève en m'étirant, avant de proposer à Luffy :

"Écoute, j'ai bien compris que tu voulais pas rentrer chez toi. Mais je vais pas laisser un gamin de ton âge dormir dehors. Mon appart' te tente ?

\- Tu veux bien ? T'es trop cool ! Merci Sab' !"

Pas inquiet pour un sou. En même temps, si j'ai bien compris, Ace est là pour le protéger en cas de problème. Et comme c'est inconscient, je suis sûr que ça doit se déclencher avec une précision calculée. Touche ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Luffy et tu t'retrouves avec le grand frère sur le dos.

"Alors on urge. J'ai du taf moi demain.

\- Tu fais quoi comme boulot ? Demande-t-il, les yeux brillants d'intérêt.

\- Journaliste. C'pour ça que je trainais dans ce quartier. Je dois gratter mon papier demain, et je dois t'avouer que j'en ai pour un bon bout de temps.

\- J'pourrais t'aider ?

\- Nan. J'devine que tu m'foutrais plus le bordel qu'autre chose.

\- Pas vrai !" Conteste-t-il, avec cependant le regard de côté.

Il est tellement mauvais menteur que c'en est risible. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui tirer un peu la joue, et il couine en se plaignant qu'on est que des méchants, moi et Ace. Tout d'suite.

Il entre sans rechigner dans ma voiture, sans même se moquer du fait qu'elle est déjà limite en pièces détachées. Faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose. Cette antiquité n'a même pas de lecteur CD quoi. Le trajet est court, mais j'ai tout le temps de m'émerveiller devant les babillages de Luffy, qui me raconte tout et n'importe quoi alors qu'il me connait à peine et que je pourrais être un vrai pédophile en puissance. Même si je suis loin d'avoir la tête de l'emploi. Je pouffe même à ce que je devine être des disputes avec son frangin, qui semble parfois ne pas rester que dans le domaine de sa tête. Je l'entends le traiter de "vieux chou braisé" et je me demande comment il en est arrivé là.

On finit par arriver devant mon immeuble, et je demande à Luffy le numéro de son père, histoire de le rassurer. Il grogne et refuse de me le donner. J'insiste à nouveau, comme au bar tout à l'heure, mais il se ferme comme une huître cette fois ci. Laissons tomber pour ce soir hein. De toute façon, je suis crevé, et j'ai aucune envie de débattre par téléphone sur le fait que je ne suis pas un psychopathe kidnappeur d'enfant, mais juste un journaliste trop curieux. Il me suit en trottinant jusqu'à chez moi, et je lance en ouvrant la porte :

"Bienvenue dans mon royaume !"

Ouais, une chambre, un salon, une cuisine et des toilettes. Mais le premier truc que j'entends, c'est :

"La taille de ton frigo est juste extra mec ! L'est rempli ?"

Je m'apprête à répondre, mais je me stoppe en notant que, si la voix est la même, les intonations en sont différentes. Le ton est moins enjoué, mais plus espiègle, et je devine que je n'ai plus affaire à Luffy, mais à son frère.

"Pas vraiment. Les fins de mois, tout ça...

\- J'suis déçu. Boude-t-il, de la même manière que son petit frère.

\- C'est marrant, tu boudes exactement comme Luffy."

Il cligne des yeux avant de sourire, d'une manière moins ensoleillée, moins sourire à pleines dents, mais tout aussi pleine de joie de vivre.

"T'es le premier à réussir à deviner. J't'aurais bien filé un prix, mais j'ai rien là, désolé. Ah, et sinon... Merci d'prendre soin de Lu'.

\- C'est rien va. J'pouvais pas laisser un gamin dormir dehors comme ça.

\- Ça m'gêne de te demander ça mais... Tu pourrais garder mon p'tit frère avec toi ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de rentrer à la maison. J'te filerai le numéro de mon père, que tu l'appelles pour le rassurer.

\- Ton frère va pas t'en vouloir si tu me files le numéro ? L'interrogé-je, curieux.

\- Oh, si, et pas qu'un peu. Rit-il. Mais c'pas comme si ça allait durer plus de deux minutes. Et sinon, pour le laisser foutre le bordel chez toi ?

\- Ça marche... Si je peux te parler à toi aussi. Tu m'intrigues presque autant que ton frère.

\- Devrait pas poser de problème. Faut juste que je demande à Lu', mais il t'aime bien donc ça va aller comme sur des roulettes."

Je vais aller me prendre un cachet d'aspirine moi je crois. Ou même deux en fait. J'ai un mal fou à suivre tout ça, et le pire, c'est que ça fait marrer Ace. Je le foudroie du regard et il sourit innocemment, avant de m'expliquer :

"Lu' sait pas c'que je fais. J'lui dis après coup, pas forcément tout, et ça lui suffit, surtout qu'il a confiance en moi. En revanche, je sais tout sur ce qu'il fait.

\- Pas très équitable. Remarqué-je.

\- J'suis le grand frère, j'ai le droit à plus de privilèges. Quoique s'tu veux, Luffy aux toilettes, j'me passerai bien d'l'image." Grimace-t-il.

C'est à mon tour de rire, et il se joint bien vite à moi, avant d'afficher à nouveau une expression neutre. Je crois que ce truc me perturbera toujours. Il cligne un peu des yeux, comme pour faire une mise au point, avant de bailler. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit crevé à cette heure.

"Va te coucher... Luffy ?

\- Yep ! Acquiesce-t-il joyeusement. Mais j'dors où ?

\- Mon lit est là bas. Dis-je en pointant une porte. J'irai sur le canapé cette nuit va.

\- Nan, j'veux pas ! C'moi qui squattes, c'est moi qui prend le canapé.

\- C'est bon j't'ai dit." Tenté-je, en ayant bien conscience qu'une porte de prison serait plus réceptive. Et de loin.

Il ne répond pas, me tire la langue, avant de foncer s'allonger sur le canapé, d'agrippant aux coussins, au cas où je tenterais de le déloger. J'crois que j'ai perdu. Je me prépare à aller me coucher, quand je l'entends chuchoter :

"J... J'peux avoir un bisou ?"

Il a viré au rouge pivoine, ce qui m'arrache un sourire attendri. Ça pas dû être facile pour lui ces derniers jours. Je m'approche de lui et demande, malicieux :

"T'as pas peur que ça dérape ?

\- Ace m'a dit que si tu tentais quoi que ce soit de déplacé, il t'arrachait les couilles.

\- Très classe. Raillé-je, avant de lui planter un baiser sur le front. Appelle moi si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ok ?

\- Promis !"

Je le laisse et il ne me faut pas trente secondes pour m'effondrer sur mon lit, épuisé. Et seulement deux de plus pour sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

C'est un cri qui me réveille. De Luffy. Je me précipite vers le salon, où je le vois en train de s'agiter comme pas possible dans son sommeil, les larmes aux yeux.

"Ace... Me laisse pas... T'as pas l'droit..."

Il pleure comme pas possible, et j'ai beau le secouer, pas moyen de le réveiller. J'évite de justesse un coup de pied, alors qu'il couine :

"J'suis pas malade... J'vais bien... Touchez pas à nii chan...

\- Luffy, réveille toi putain !"

Il sursaute et s'accroche à mon coup, haletant. Il me fixe dans les yeux, longuement, avant de me supplier, tête dans mon cou.

"Sabo... M'enlève pas Ace... Jamais..."

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de lui frotter gentiment le dos. Mais ça ne lui suffit pas, et il insiste, toujours en larmes :

"Promets... J't'en supplie... Empêche les de prendre Ace...

\- Promis Luffy. Ils y toucheront pas, j'te le jure."

Il scrute mes yeux, voir si je ne mens pas, avant de se laisser aller dans mes bras et de finir par s'y endormir. Je replace une mèche de cheveux et le dépose dans mon lit, ce sera bien mieux, quand il agrippe mon bras avec une force qui me surprend. J'essaye de me dégager, mais c'est peine perdue. J'dois dormir avec lui j'suppose. Ou l'art et la manière de passer pour un pervers sans le vouloir.

"J'ferai rien Ace, sinon j't'autorise à me castrer." Lancé-je avant de me glisser dans le lit pour sombrer à mon tour dans le sommeil, sans savoir que l'aventure ne fait que commencer.

* * *

"Bon, on va dire que c'était inconscient, j'vais pas compter ça comme un acte déplacé. Ta virilité est en sécurité pour le moment."

J'émerge sur cette phrase, et je dois avouer qu'il me faut un peu de temps avant de comprendre le pourquoi de son comment. Le petit corps que je serre dans mes bras doit être la raison, mais j'peux me tromper.

"Tu sais qu'il existe des moyens plus sympas de réveiller les gens Ace ?

\- Ouais, mais c'est beaucoup moins drôle. Rit-il. Tu veux quoi pour ton petit déjeuner ?

\- Parce que tu vas faire le repas ? M'étonné-je, avant de me prendre un coup de pied extrêmement proche de l'entrejambe.

\- Contrairement à Luffy, j'suis bien élevé tu vois. Donc tu veux quoi ?

\- Un café et des toasts m'iront très bien. Tu prends quoi toi ? Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai pas un grand choix.

\- Oh tu sais, tant que c'est comestible hein... On est pas chiants niveau bouffe mon frère et moi. À part le café pour lui et les artichauts pour moi."

Je le lâche sans plus d'infos et il file vers la cuisine, fouillant un peu partout, tandis que je m'amuse à noter les différences entre lui et son frère. Il sourit moins, a des gestes plus mesurés, moins insouciant et semble beaucoup moins innocent. En revanche, il a une répartie bien à lui, et un côté très espiègle.

"Au lieu d'me mater le cul, tu veux pas m'dire où tu planques ton café ?

\- J'mate que les trucs intéressants, et tes fesses rentrent pas dans la catégorie. Soupiré-je. Placard du milieu.

\- Ah ouais ? J'te parie c'que tu veux que j'te fais changer d'avis. Le cul de Luffy, il est à se dam..."

Il se stoppe brusquement en remarquant mon regard en coin, et histoire de l'enfoncer plus, je fais remarquer, perfide :

"Dis donc, c'est pas une réflexion de grand frère ça...

\- Je... Te regarde pas. Rougit-il, à un tel point que ça me surprend, masquant sa gêne en s'intéressant fortement à mes grains de café.

\- J'demanderai à Luffy d'façon si tu avoues pas.

\- C'est lâche. Grogne-t-il. Ok, Luffy et moi, on... Fin... On s'aime comme des frères... Mais pas que. Plus aussi. Et avant qu'tu m'accuses de faire dans l'inceste, on a pas de lien de sang."

Quand je l'entends parler comme ça, j'ai du mal à me souvenir que ce n'est qu'une personnalité entièrement créée, ou recopiée, même si je commence à m'en douter, par Luffy. C'est carrément perturbant. La préparation du petit déjeuner se fait en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il lance, le nez dans ses tartines :

"Puis j'ai aucune leçon à recevoir d'un type qui serre un adolescent qu'il connait à peine dans ses bras, et qui dort dans son lit.

\- Étouffe toi avec ta tartine au lieu de dire des conneries." Répliqué-je, avant de me mettre sur ma machine à écrire.

Silence. Je ne me pose pas de question, avant de sentir un souffle sur ma joue. Les prunelles chocolats de Luffy, puisque je devine que c'est lui, brillent de curiosité en observant mes doigts taper sur la machine. Ça me fait sourire, encore, à croire que je fais que ça depuis que ce gamin est avec moi, et je lui propose d'essayer. Ses yeux s'éclairent encore plus, et il m'interroge :

"Tu veux bien ?

\- Si j'te propose idiot.

\- J'suis pas idiot ! Rouspète-t-il. J'm'inquiétais pour ton boulot, c'est tout. Aucune reconnaissance dans ce bas monde.

\- Essaye donc au lieu de causer."

Ce gamin m'amuse. Je le regarde jouer avec la machine, et je note que malgré son empressement, il prend soin de ne pas l'abîmer. J'attends un peu, avant de lui demander :

"Luffy... J'pourrais voir une photo d'Ace ?

\- Ah ouais, attends, j't'amène ça ! T'vas voir, nii chan est trop sexy ! Euh par contre... On s'embrasse dessus... Ça t'gêne ?

\- Si t'as rien d'autre, me dérange pas va.

\- J'vais te la chercher, je reviens de suite !"

Il fonce vers l'endroit où il a laissé son sac, et en revient avec une photo à la main, tout essoufflé. Et tout heureux aussi.

"L'est pas trooooooop beau ?"

Trooooooop beau, peut être pas, mais je dois reconnaître que oui, il est sexy. Large d'épaules, juste assez pour lui donner une carrure plus que respectable, des abdominaux taillés à la serpe, et des iliaques à en faire baver un nombre conséquent de mecs. Ses cheveux ondulés tombent sur son visage, sans pour autant cacher les petites pigmentations qui le rendent carrément mignon. Par contre, je ne peux pas voir ses yeux, puisqu'il les ferme pour embrasser Luffy. Il devine le problème et me renseigne :

"Ace a les yeux noirs. Y a plein de gens, ils disent que ça fait peur, mais je trouve ça trop beau ! J'essayerai de t'en trouver où on voit !"

Il a l'air d'adorer Ace. En même temps c'était, et même c'est, son grand frère et son amant, ça n'a donc rien d'étonnant. Et je ne sais pas trop comment aborder le sujet qui répondra à mes questions. Je veux pas le blesser, et je sais que je le ferai forcément en lui demandant ça.

"Luffy... J'peux t'poser une question... Délicate ?

\- Comment Ace est mort ? Demande-t-il, sèchement.

\- Ouais.

\- Ace... Est pas mort. Tout le monde le dit, mais c'est pas vrai. Il est là avec moi, on s'parle, il te parle, puis j'le vois dans mes rêves. Donc il est PAS mort."

D'accord, j'en obtiendrai pas plus là dessus, y a pas à chercher. J'irai chercher moi même les informations, ou alors je demanderai à son frère. Même si, étant une personnalité de Luffy, j'ai des chances d'avoir une réponse du même genre. Quoique. Je finirai bien par trouver, foi de blondinet.

"Au fait Luffy, j'vais appeler ton père pour lui dire de pas s'inquiéter. Lancé-je, histoire de changer de sujet.

\- J'veux pas rentrer j't'ai dit. Pas tant qu'il voudra pas comprendre que je vais très bien."

Sûr qu'à part une double personnalité particulièrement développée, tout va bien. Enfin. Je le serre gentiment contre moi et chuchote, rassurant :

"Je vais juste lui dire que tu vas bien d'accord ? Il fera rien à Ace, promis.

\- D'façon il t'a donné le numéro c'crétin. Sourit-il, son inquiétude envolée.

\- Juste, son nom ?

\- Gol D. Roger. Par contre, si le répondeur c'est Portgas, t'inquiètes pas, c'était le nom de ma mère. Ace l'a pris pour lui rendre hommage d'ailleurs."

Je le remercie, avant de composer le numéro, en prenant bien soin à ne pas me faire entendre de Luffy, qui est de toute façon en train de débattre avec son frère sur la meilleure technique de lavage de vaisselle. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre une tonalité que mon interlocuteur décroche.

"Monsieur Gol ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Dites moi que vous appelez pour me dire que mon fils va bien ! Lance-t-il, terriblement inquiet.

\- J'appelle pour ça. Il est en pleine forme, je peux vous le passer si vous voulez.

\- Combien vous demandez ? Je vous donnerai ce que vous voulez, mais pitié, ne faites aucun mal à Luffy !"

J'ai une voix de gros psychotique ou... ? Nan parce que sans déconner, penser direct que j'ai kidnappé son gosse et que j'ai envie d'en faire des apéricubes, c'est pas franchement flatteur. Mais au moins, j'ai la preuve qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour lui. J'entortille le fil du combiné autour de mes doigts - Oui j'ai un téléphone avec fil, j'vous emmerde - avant d'expliquer la situation, le plus posément possible :

"Je ne veux rien du tout, et je ne ferais rien de mal à votre fils non plus. Je l'ai juste recueilli pour pas qu'il dorme sous les ponts, et pas lui faire je ne sais quoi de douteux. Pouvez l'appeler si vous voulez, par contre, c'est lui qui reviendra à la maison. Si vous venez le chercher, je vous claque la porte au nez. Cordialement."

Et je lui raccroche au nez. S'il est pas content, il rappelle. Qu'il paye la communication tiens. Luffy s'approche doucement de moi, un peu effrayé... Avant de venir sauter dans mes bras, tout joyeux.

"Merci Sab' ! T'es génial !"

J'accuse un peu le poids de ce que je reçois dans les bras, l'a beau être léger, il pèse quand même le bestiot, avant de sourire avec lui. J'ai vraiment rien fait, mais bon... Si ça lui fait plaisir, c'est l'essentiel. Et honnêtement, même si je le connais que depuis quelques heures... J'aurais pas voulu le voir partir. Ni lui ni Ace.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'on cohabite, avec l'accord de son père. Luffy est retourné au lycée, il était hors de question qu'il continue de sécher comme ça, puis il s'ennuyait à mourir et était intenable. L'horreur. Heureusement qu'il passait ses nerfs sur Portgas, c'était toujours ça de moins pour mes meubles. Du coup, ce dernier était venu se plaindre auprès de moi, comme quoi il était un grand frère maltraité et que je devais faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Je lui avais répondu d'un doigt d'honneur, avant de reprendre la préparation du repas, sous son expression indignée.

"Sabo, j'suis rentré !"

Il balance son sac dans l'entrée, avant de procéder au petit rituel mis en place depuis quelques semaines. Venir se loger dans mes bras pour un câlin, que je lui accorde avec plaisir.

"Sois pas jaloux nii chan." Chuchote-t-il, alors que je caresse ses cheveux.

Ça me fait marrer ça aussi. Ace ne me considère plus comme un gros pervers obsédé, encore heureux, mais comme son rival en amour. Et aussi comme un précieux ami, ce qui donne lieu à des disputes bien sympathique qui mettent une sacrée ambiance dans l'appartement.

"Non, c'moi qui profites de Sab' ! ... J'm'en fous, t'as qu'à patienter ! ... C'toi le morveux d'abord ! ... J't'emmerde."

Ace a gagné, comme d'habitude. Je le sens, car le corps contre moi se décolle et vient me serrer dans ses bras, tête dans mon cou. Avant de me foutre un bon coup de pied, qui vise encore une fois mon entrejambe.

"Bien tenté. Souris-je.

\- T'es qu'un pervers d'façon ! T'as pas l'droit de câliner Lu' comme ça !

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, M'sieur "je baise comme un dieu dans les rêves de mon frère" ?

\- C'est lâche ! J'ai le droit d'faire ça avec mon copain ! Puis d'abord, j'le baise pas !

\- Oh, subtile nuance..."

Et inévitablement, on se retrouve à se battre sur le plancher en riant, comme deux gros idiots. Finit toujours comme ça entre nous. Luffy, c'est beaucoup plus doux, Ace, c'est plus physique en revanche. Mais je les aime autant tous les deux.

"Sab'... J'vais rentrer chez moi."

Il est au dessus de moi, et je devine à son ton que j'ai le plus jeune de mes deux idiots de colocataires en face de moi. Il se cale sur mon torse, avant d'expliquer, évitant délibérément mon regard :

"J'peux pas rester indéfiniment à squatter chez toi, mon père me manque, et... Il a dit qu'il avait compris que tout allait bien pour moi. Donc... Voilà quoi."

Il tente de se relever, mais je l'en empêche en passant un bras dans son dos, le rapprochant de moi au passage. Je caresse doucement sa joue, avant de demander :

"T'as intérêt à revenir me voir.

\- Je reviendrai souvent. Et même suuuuuper souvent. À une seule condition."

Il se tait, tandis que son sourire se fait terriblement malicieux. Et qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, juste un instant, avant de compléter sa phrase précédente.

"Je... J'veux que tu sois mon p'tit copain. Fin petit, façon d'parler, parce qu'en vrai, t'es plus grand que moi mai..."

Je le coupe d'un baiser, collant son corps au mien, le faisant gémir. C'est timide, comme une sorte de test. Savoir si on y va, qu'on saute dans l'inconnu sans hésiter, ou si on reste en sureté sur le bord avec nos regrets. Nos langues se rencontrent par accident, se caressent un peu, font demi tour, avant de se lier ensemble, hésitantes. C'est loin d'être le meilleur baiser de ma vie, mais je l'apprécie énormément quand même. Il romps notre échange, un peu rouge, avant de m'interroger, incertain :

"C'est oui ?

\- À ton avis idiot ? Souris-je avec tendresse.

\- Ouais ! J't'aime Sabo !"

Il rit tout en pleurant de joie, et j'essuie ses larmes en faisant de même. Ce gosse est chiant comme pas possible, et je suis pourtant tombé sous son charme à une vitesse folle. Je comprends mieux Ace quand il dit qu'il n'a jamais pu lui résister. On s'embrasse gentiment deux trois fois, avant de me relever pour le serrer dans mes bras, pour demander, espiègle :

"Ace va pas me castrer comme prévu pour sortir avec toi ?

\- Nan. Il veut pas m'dire pourquoi, mais il est ok.

\- Ça le dérange pas ? L'interrogé-je, plus sérieusement. Je veux dire, vous sortez ensemble... Puis je croyais que c'était lui que t'aimais."

Il semble réfléchir assez intensément, ça se voit à la fumée qui sort limite de ses oreilles, avant de m'expliquer, avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas :

"Je l'aime plus que tout au monde, et ça ne changera jamais. Mais toi... J't'aime tout autant. T'es super sympa, gentil, tu cuisines comme un chef et puis... T'acceptes Ace toi. Tu dis pas que j'suis malade, que j'dois me faire soigner comme tout le monde. Et ça... Ça compte beaucoup pour moi. Puis nii chan t'aime beaaaaucoup en plus !"

Simple, mais logique. Je suis flatté de savoir qu'Ace m'apprécie également. Et c'est à ce moment que je réalise une chose. C'est que depuis un bon moment maintenant, je ne considère plus Ace comme l'autre personnalité de Luffy, mais comme une personne à part entière. Comme le grand frère de Luffy, comme mon idiot de colocataire pas foutu d'faire la cuisine et d'trier le linge, et comme un ami précieux. Très précieux.

"Sabo ? Si tu me lâches pas, j'peux pas y aller. Fait-il remarquer.

\- Et si c'était mon but ?"

Il rit, et je lui colle un dernier baiser sur le front, avant de lui balancer son sac dans les bras. Il me fait de grands signes de la main, comme si on se séparait pour des années, tout en lançant :

"A bientôt Sab' ! Merci pour tout !

\- De rien Lu'. A bientôt vous deux."

Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que la prochaine fois que je les reverrais, ce sera pour un adieu.

* * *

La semaine s'écoule paisiblement, entre boulot et siestes sur le canapé. J'en ai profité pour me renseigner un peu sur Ace, histoire de satisfaire ma curiosité et d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Sa page facebook me montre bien que ce que Luffy a créé lui est similaire en tous points. Un type espiègle et plein de vie. De fil en aiguille, en reliant des dates, des histoires et des articles de journaux, je découvre qu'il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Pour protéger son petit frère. Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Le fait qu'il refuse d'admettre la mort de son grand frère, et qu'il se soit protégé en recréant entièrement la personnalité de cet être tant aimé.

Je suis tiré de ma réflexion par un bruit de clé dans ma serrure, et un Luffy qui se jette sur moi, en pleurs :

"Sabo, ils veulent tuer Ace ! Ils veulent me le prendre, ils veulent pas qu'il reste avec moi !"

J'essaye de le calmer, de l'apaiser, mais il est tellement hystérique qu'il n'entend absolument rien. Ses larmes ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter de rouler sur ses joues, alors qu'il chouine :

"J'veux pas... Ace doit rester... J'veux pas qu'il parte encore..."

Ça dure longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'assoupir dans mes bras, épuisé d'avoir trop pleuré, les joues humides. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux, les embrasse, jusqu'à ce que je le sente s'agiter, avant qu'il ne murmure :

"Sab'... J'peux t'parler ?"

J'hoche la tête en signe d'approbation, sans pour autant le lâcher. Je n'en ai franchement aucune envie, je veux le garder tout contre moi. Il gesticule suffisamment pour s'extirper de mes bras, une lueur de regret dans le regard, avant de s'assoir sur une chaise, tête dans les bras.

"J'te fais un café Ace ?

\- J'veux bien. Et bien fort s'te plait."

Il a l'air fatigué. Ses traits sont creusés, et sa voix porte moins qu'à l'ordinaire. Je pose sa tasse devant lui, et je vois que ses yeux sont embués de larmes, ce qui me serre le cœur. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que Luffy disait ? Avec le fait qu'on veuille le faire disparaître ?

"Tu peux m'expliquer ce que disait Luffy ?

\- Ouais. Notre père, beaucoup trop inquiet, n'a pas tenu compte de ce qu'il a dit a Luffy et, sous prétexte de l'aider à dormir, lui a filé un traitement pour... Fin tu vois quoi. Il a assez vite remarqué que ça me shootait, que je lui parlais moins, et a piqué une crise mémorable avant de filer chez toi.

\- Donc si je comprends bien...

\- Si Luffy continue de prendre ses médocs, j'vais disparaître ouais. Complète-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café. Et c'est là que j'ai besoin d'toi.

\- Tu veux que je le garde près de moi pour pas qu'il les prenne ? Tenté-je.

\- Nan. J'veux au contraire que tu réussisses à le convaincre de continuer à les prendre."

Pardon ? J'crois que j'ai mal entendu là. Il a un pauvre sourire en voyant ma surprise, qu'il perd immédiatement lorsque je lance, furieux :

"Tu crois que j'vais faire ça peut-être ? J'ai promis à Luffy ! Et c'est de toute façon hors de question que tu meurs idiot ! J't'aime trop pour ça !

\- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai envie ? Beugle-t-il en frappant sur la table. J'vous aime toi et Lu', j'veux pas vous quitter ! J'veux rester avec vous !

\- Alors pourquoi tu...

\- PARCE QUE JE NE SUIS PAS ACE ! Me coupe-t-il, hors de lui. TU L'SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI ! J'EXISTE PAS ! ACE EST MORT EN PROTÉGEANT SON PETIT FRÈRE, POINT BARRE ! J'SUIS JUSTE UN PUTAIN DE MOYEN DE DÉFENSE QUE LU' A CRÉÉ POUR PAS L'ADMETTRE !"

Il se calme, haletant, avant de venir se blottir dans mes bras pour se laisser aller dans mon haut.

"J'veux pas... J'veux rester avec toi et Lu'... Mais j'peux pas rester... Ce sera beaucoup mieux pour lui.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demandé-je avec douceur, me doutant d'une partie de la réponse.

\- Tout le monde n'est pas aussi ouvert que toi Sabo tu sais. J'veux dire, qui serait assez con pour sympathiser avec un gosse qui parle tout seul et qui change de personnalité comme de chemise ?

\- Merci du compliment. Bougonné-je.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Sabo. C'que je veux dire, c'est que j'peux pas laisser Luffy dans cette situation. À nier ma... La mort de son frère, et une double personnalité. Suffit de voir ce qu'il endure en ce moment. Ça le sépare des gens qu'il aime, et j'veux pas ça.

\- Surtout que la deuxième personnalité est particulièrement chiante...

\- J'peux pas nier.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ?

\- Hum ? Quoi donc ?

\- J'suis encore plus con qu'tu l'dis. Parce que non content d'être tombé amoureux de Luffy, qui est un idiot surexcité de première..."

Je me stoppe, attirant sa curiosité, avant de caresser sa joue avec tendresse et de l'embrasser. Il y répond avec plaisir, et nos visages sont si proches que nos larmes se mêlent, comme nos sentiments. Ses lèvres ont le même goût que celles de Lu', logique, mais le baiser est pourtant tellement différent...

"... J'suis aussi tombé amoureux d'toi.

\- S'tu veux m'faire chialer plus, c'est réussi idiot. Balance-t-il en détournant les yeux, les joues rouges.

\- J'suis pas tellement mieux tu sais..."

On éclate de rire, surtout devant les têtes de déterrés qu'on tire, avant qu'il ne souffle, sa main dans la mienne :

"Merci pour tout Sabo... J'suis terriblement heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

\- J'te retourne le compliment. Je peux te demander une dernière chose ?

\- Si c'est pour savoir qui a la plus grosse, je gagne. Plaisante-t-il, se récoltant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Ça c'est c'que tu crois. Plus sérieusement... Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Déjà, les médocs tout simplement. J'avais pas conscience de pas être Ace. Pour moi, j'étais Ace, je squattais le corps de mon frère, point barre. Mais surtout... Parce que j'pouvais pas le laisser seul comme ça. Serait devenu dingue ce crétin. Plus qu'il ne l'est déjà j'entends. Mais maintenant qu't'es là... J'peux lui dire au revoir comme il se doit. Tu l'rendras heureux, tout comme lui le fera avec toi, j'en suis sûr. Alors prends soin de mon idiot de petit frère.

\- J'devrais pouvoir faire ça... Si tu m'embrasses encore une fois."

Il sourit, avant de sceller nos lèvres une dernière fois. Doux et plein d'amour. Un baiser d'adieu, de ceux qu'on voudrait ne jamais finir.

"Je t'aime Sabo. J'espère de tout mon cœur qu'on se reverra dans une autre vie."

Je lui murmure que moi aussi, alors que l'éclat dans ses yeux disparait à jamais. Ses paupières se ferment en silence, qui n'est rompu que de longues heures plus tard par les sanglots de Luffy. J'suppose que ça y est, les adieux sont fait, et que Luffy va devoir regarder la mort de son frère en face, sans pouvoir détourner le regard comme il l'a fait. Il plante ses yeux chocolats dans les miens, avant de demander, la voix tremblante :

"Ace est parti hein ? J'le reverrai plus jamais ?"

Je me mets à chialer aussi, alors que je le serre fort contre moi, ses larmes humidifiant mes épaules, nos deux corps victimes de soubresauts.

"Oui. Je suis désolé Luffy..."

On hurle, on pleure, mais on ne se lâche pas, comme pour garder le secret qu'est l'amour qu'on a pour Ace entre nous. Pour essayer de le garder encore un peu auprès de nous, pour le garder prisonnier encore un peu.

* * *

Ça fait deux ans maintenant. Luffy a mis du temps à se rétablir, moi aussi, mais à coup de soutien mutuel, on a finit par panser plus ou moins nos blessures, même si l'on en gardera des cicatrices toute notre vie. Lu' est venu vivre avec moi dès qu'il a terminé le lycée, et on a partagé des tas de trucs ensemble. Il m'a beaucoup parlé d'Ace, de ses manies, ses conneries, ses mimiques, tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. On a même une photo de lui qui trône dans la cuisine. Son endroit préféré comme dit Luffy.

J'ai fait l'amour avec Lu' aussi. Ça a mis du temps, parce que ça lui rappelait beaucoup trop Ace. Mais on a fini par y arriver, et je dois dire que ça a été le meilleur coup de ma vie. Le premier aussi, mais c'est un secret ça. Et le meilleur quand on fait ça...

C'est que dans ses yeux brille parfois une lueur d'espièglerie qui n'est pas la sienne.

* * *

J'crois que c'est ma première bad end tiens o.o Fin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! ("T'as la trouille hein ? - B-Bien sûr que non ! J'ai 10 000 hommes derrière moi !")

... Y a pas. Le grand sourire de Sabo... KYA *^*


End file.
